


I'd rather die

by BooigiBoi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Angst and Fluff, Comfort, Fluff, Harry comforts Ron, Hurt, I think?, Kissing, M/M, Post-War, Scarred, Scarring, i can't tag, kiss, slight mention of gore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:13:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23945263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BooigiBoi/pseuds/BooigiBoi
Summary: Harry comforts Ron when he doesn't feel like he deserves the praises for helping save the wizarding world
Relationships: Harry Potter/Ron Weasley
Comments: 11
Kudos: 121





	I'd rather die

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanted to write something quickly, and this came to mind. I'm just a sucker for angst, I'm sorry

”I’ll ask this again, Weasley… Where is Potter?” Bellatrix’s voice was low and Ron could hear annoyance in it. He was on the floor on his knees, being held in place by two death eaters. One of them pulled his hair, making him look up at the witch.

”I’m not telling.” Ron answered, and Bellatrix’s bit her lips, clearly frustrated now. She hit his face with the palm of her hand, which didn’t flinch Ron. It wasn't the first time she had done that in the past hour.

”You’re starting to annoy me, blood traitor.” She cursed and snapped her fingers. ”Greyback, I need more Veritaserum, now!”

Greyback shook his head from behind Bellatrix, leaning against the wall. ”You’ve used all of it on him already, I’m afraid…” He hummed and looked at Ron. ”Besides, you know he would start talking about everything he’s ever done if you make him drink too much of it.”

Bellatrix fumed and cast a spell on one of the death eaters holding Ron. They fell to the ground, unconscious. Ron swallowed and panted, looking at the fallen death eater. For weeks Bellatrix had tried to force information about Harry out of him, but she couldn’t. Ron wasn’t sure where he had gotten the energy and power to overpower the Veritaserum they’d given to him, but he just did it, and was a little proud of himself for that.

Veritaserum wasn’t the only thing they’ve tried, of course. Crusio was a word he’d heard so many times whilst being here, and he could barely stand anymore. Ron didn’t care though. He didn’t care if all this would kill him. He’d gladly die if it meant Harry would be safe, but he knew Bellatrix would never kill him, he was too valuable. Being Harry Potter’s best mate and right hand meant so much danger, but again, Ron didn’t care. He’d protect Harry if it meant he’d suffer.

Bellatrix’s tantrum lasted for a while, and Ron couldn’t look at her. The other death eater tightened their grip on Ron, and it hurt a little. Finally, Bellatrix stopped and turned to Ron, which caused the death eater to lift Ron’s head up by his hair. Whatever was gonna happen now wouldn’t be good.

”I think we need to kick it up a notch, wouldn’t you agree, Greyback?” She said, her voice almost childlike, as if she was about to see something that would make today the best day of her life. Ron swallowed, turning to look at Greyback, who had a huge grin on his face. Ron furrowed his brows, not wanting to show weakness.

”What did you have in mind?” Greyback mused, walking towards Bellatrix and Ron. He stopped beside her, and Ron saw Bellatrix whisper something into the werewolf’s ear. Whatever it was, it made him smile even wider and lick his lips and teeth. Ron could feel cold sweat running down his back as Greyback straightened his back and turned to look at Ron with hunger in his eyes.

”I’ll ask this for one last time, Weasley. Where. Is. Harry. Potter?” Bellatrix asked, all patient in her voice gone. Ron shut his mouth and started thinking. Whatever was gonna happen next involved Greyback in some way. He wasn’t a werewolf now, and the worst that would happen was Greyback would bite him, and he would be end up like Bill. Not a werewolf, but some werewolf characteristics like liking for more rare meat. Bellatrix was stupid to think this would make Ron tell her where Harry was.

Ron cleared his throat and stared straight into the witch's eyes, furrowing his brows. ”I’d rather die than tell you where he is, you sad excuse for a death eater.” He cursed and watched as her face became angrier. Suddenly she smiled viciously and snapped her fingers again, stepping back.

”Just don’t kill him, Greyback. Otherwise do as you wish.” She said and laughed, making Ron drop his toughness act and look at Greyback. The death eater holding Ron let go of him and packed away, dragging the still unconscious death eater away from the soon happening massacre. The last thing Ron saw before forgetting everything was Greyback running towards him.

\---

Ron opened his eyes and shot up from bed, panting heavily. He looked around him frantically, trying to see where he was, and calmed down once he realised he was in his room.

”Bloody nightmares…” He grunted and rubbed his eyes. He looked at the clock on the nightstand and sighed. 11 am, the ceremony would happen in three hours. Despise all the nightmares and feeling like he couldn’t sleep, he still managed to oversleep. Just his luck, his mom would start yelling for him any minute now if he didn’t get into the shower right away. Ron quickly got up and did just that.

He walked out of his room to the bathroom, and stepped in. He turned on the lights and was relieved to see no one had moved the towel that was covering the mirror. He adjusted it a little before getting into the shower. His whole body was covered in snow cold sweat, and he couldn’t wait to get rid of it.

Once opening the door to his room, he saw the curtains being pulled apart, and the sun shining through the window. His mom must have done it when he was in the shower. He thought nothing of it and walked in, closing the door. He threw the towel that was wrapped around him onto his bed and started looking for his clothes, before remembering where he was going today. He put some underwear on and walked to his clothing cabinet where he had his more formal looking clothes. He opened the doors but quickly shut them, panicking.

Just then the door to his room opened and Harry walked in. He raised a brow when he saw Ron holding the cabinet's door handles, just staring at them, shaking a little.

”You alright, Ron?” He asked, walking forward. ”Close the door!” Ron suddenly yelled and Harry flinched a little. ”Sorry, I forgot.” He apologised and closed the room’s door.

”Sorry…” Ron said sheepishly and relaxed a little, letting go of the door handles he was holding. His knuckles began to turn white and he shook his hands a little.

”What are you doing?” Harry asked while walking towards Ron.

”I have to get some clothes from this cabinet, but…” Ron started while playing with his still little damp hair. ”I-I forgot there’s a mirror on the inside.” He blushed slightly and looked away from Harry.

”Want me to cover it?” Harry asked with a kind voice and grabbed the towel from Ron’s bed. Ron just nodded and turned away from the cabinet. Harry opened the doors and saw the mirror. It wasn’t that big, Harry could barely see his whole body from it, but he knew it made Ron uncomfortable. He covered it with the towel, magically attaching it to the surface, and turned to Ron. ”You can turn around now.”

Ron turned and nodded. ”Thanks…” He thanked Harry quietly and grabbed some nice looking clothes, not really caring if they matched. Harry walked to Ron’s bed and sat down, looking at the redhead.

”I don’t have any pants here…” Ron sighed and closed the doors. ”Is Pig up there?” He asked, pointing up at the cabinet. Harry looked and nodded, Ron sighed again.

”I remember giving him some of my old trousers to make a nest with since he always steals the jeans I use, but I didn’t think I’d need to wear them ever again.” Ron rubbed his eyes, feeling a little frustrated.

”That’s why your jeans were always covered with feathers?” Harry chuckled and went to grab a stool so they could get Ron’s trousers back.

”Yeah, unfortunately. I had to do something, or he would’ve torn more holes in my jeans. I just gave him some random trousers I found on my floor.” Ron shurgged and watched as Harry set the stool next to the cabinet and stepped on it. Harry saw Pig, his big orange eyes staring straight into his green ones.

”These are black, you want them?” He asked and Ron said yes from bellow. Harry grabbed the trousers and Pig hooted, not happy his sleeping place was being destroyed. He didn’t fight back though and just landed on Harry’s head, pulling his hair with his small claws.

”I wouldn’t really call this a nest, to be honest.” He said as he stepped down from the stool and handed the trousers to Ron.

”Yeah, I don’t think he has a future in architecture.” Ron joked and raised his hand a little, and Pig flew to him. ”Maybe he’s just trying to get a mate, or something, I don’t know. I wouldn’t really call my trousers a good first date place.” He chuckled and Harry laughed.

Both of them made their way to Ron’s bed, and Ron began dressing up. Harry had already dressed up in his clothing, and just watched as Ron slowly got dressed while Pig tried to eat his ginger hair.

”How’s your eye?” Harry asked and Ron slowed down a little.

”Still can’t see from it.” He shrugged and buttoned up his shirt. ”I can’t feel my face, so at least it isn’t hurting.” Ron sounded lazy, as if he didn’t have interest in the conversation. Harry just hummed and looked concerned. He looked at Ron with pity. His face was mauled, worse than Bill’s, and Harry could barely see any freckles. His right eye, which he couldn’t see from, was blood red. Some chunks were missing from various places, like his neck, his shoulders, his legs, and some other places. You couldn’t tell which scars were from the brains and which were from Greyback. There were some spots in his head that couldn’t grow hair anymore, but Ron’s hair was thick enough to cover those. Greyback had gone to town with Ron.

”Do you think they’ll let me sit away from the cameras?” Ron suddenly asked, and Harry stopped looking at his scars.

”Oh, um… You’re an important figure, Ron. They’re giving us honorable crosses, so you’re needed at the front.” Harry sounded apologetic but Ron just sighed.

”If I wear a bag over my head?” He asked, looking straight at Harry, who just shook his head, looking really sorry for Ron. The redhead dropped his head which caused Pig to fly down. The owl rested on Ron’s lap, and Ron gently pet it, frowning.

”I don’t wanna go.” He said quietly, not showing his face to Harry.

”I know, but you have to. I’ve tried to tell Kingsley you can’t come, but he keeps saying it’s your duty.”

”I didn’t even do anything to deserve the cross. I was just rotting away in a cellar in the middle of nowhere. I was only found after it was all over.”

Harry shook his head and sat next to Ron. He could see some tears falling down onto Pig’s head, but the owl didn’t mind. It just made shooting noises and got closer to its owner’s body.

”Of course you deserve the cross, Ron.” Harry said, placing a hand on Ron’s thigh. ”You were brave, never telling Bellatrix where I was. You stood your ground and took all the torture. You were even able to withstand Veritaserum! Only trained Aurors are powerful enough to do that! You were hungry, thirsty, barely enough energy in you to keep you awake and alive, and you withstood it!”

Ron raised his head and turned to face Harry, tears falling down his cheeks. ”It was hell Harry. I was there for days, weeks, trying to stay alive and not give them any information. They tortured me, laughed at me, emotionally abused me, but I didn’t give in. I would have rather died than tell them where you were, but every time it looked like I was about to drop dead, they healed me. Bellatrix had had enough and told Greyback to have fun with me, and look at me now…” Ron shook his head and turned to look away from Harry. Harry had heard everything Ron said before, but let the redhead vent.

”What I did was stupid. It was stupid of me to try to stay alive. I could have even lied to them about you, but I didn’t. I wasn’t brave… I was a bloody pillock.”

Harry gently took a hold of Ron's face and turned it towards him. He looked at Ron’s eyes, and wiped away some tears.

”You were brave, Ron. It wasn’t stupid of you to try to stay alive, it was what you thought was the best at the time. Kingsley wants to give you the cross because he thought you never telling Bellatrix where I was is the reason I’m here today. Plus you were on the journey with me, always by my side. If I didn’t meet you on the train back then…” Harry didn’t finish his sentence, he didn’t need to. Ron put his arms around Harry and pulled him close, hugging him. Pig quickly flew up from Ron’s lap, avoiding from being crushed. Harry returned the hug and smiled.

”You don’t need to be ashamed of your scars, Ron. They show everyone how brave and tough you were.” Harry’s voice was quiet and soothing. Their foreheads were together and their noses almost touched. Harry brushed Ron’s cheek with his thumb, even if he knew Ron wouldn’t feel it. Ron placed his hands on Harry’s thighs and leaned forward, gently kissing Harry on the lips. Harry returned the kiss, and it lasted for a solid minute.

They broke the kiss together and stared at each other, smiling a little. ”I’d still prefer to have the mirrors covered.” Ron said, blushing a little.

”I’ll make sure your family respects your request.” Harry replied, kissing Ron again. ”And I’ll make sure they won’t take too many pictures of you.”

”Thanks, Harry.” Ron smiled genuinely, and felt Pig land on his head, hooting softly.


End file.
